


白鹭不回

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 他从未见过白鹭，白鹭也不会再回来
Kudos: 7





	白鹭不回

**Author's Note:**

> 锡箔，意识流

傅春生站在山西的大地上，白鹭停在他脚底下仰起头看着他，漆黑的眼睛里是他看不懂的鸟语，沉默的尖嘴直直地对着他像冰冷的枪口。他看见那只白鹭抬起脚，缓缓地，缓缓地，往前迈了一步——迈进了一汪水塘。他说不上来到底是黑夜还是白天，鸟看的清清楚楚。但周围的景色却想沉在黑雾里一样看不清，或许应该是黄昏吧，他想。

现在他的目光所及之处只有那只白鹭和那汪水塘，小小的静水，白鹭的脚没在水面之下，泛起一点点的涟漪。

他看到白鹭白色的羽毛没有蘸水，洁白的像刚从哪片世外桃源飞过来一样，或许世界上真的有武陵人的那片落英缤纷，白鹭在溪边饮水。

傅春生往前走了两步，白鹭好像受惊一样，振起翅膀飞远了一些，带起来的风吹得他微闭了一下眼睛，等再睁开的时候，他看到白鹭的脚底下大片大片的芦苇丛，比人高的白色的芭茅花让他想起小的时候课本里为王二小配的图——好似也是晋察冀占了一个晋。

是的，这里是山西，风和山夹着水，白鹭在芭茅花杆上踩一下，转个弯飞远。

傅春生走过去扒开芭茅花刚想往前追那只白鹭，却看到草丛里有一块插的结结实实的牌子，上面的字看不清，覆盖的全都是草。于是他伸出手拉掉那些草才看清了上面的字。

陕西界。

傅春生突然醒了。

那块深蓝色的牌子他几乎是瞬间就忘记了那到底是什么，是石碑还是指示牌？那背后是什么？

如果他没记错，那是太行山。

秦晋的界在太行吗？他背后出了一层薄薄的汗，被冰冷的月光照透了，告诉他这个奇怪的梦里空无一人——只有一只白鹭。

梦里的第一视角是谁？是自己吗？

门口的红色的时间显示现在是凌晨四点三十二分，还有一个小时二十八分钟他就会被获准走出这间空空的屋子。

来看他的人是谢远，在暮色薄薄中来，在无人迎接中来。

他们会坐在一起吃一碗普通不过的面，谈谈话。托他的福，自己可以出去转一圈，无人会知晓这件事。

傅春生有时候还会想，谢远那么爱吃面的人，彭莺每次给他做饭应该都是齐鲁菜。到北京，杂酱面有的是，正宗的西北的面要找到却很难。但是他随即又想，不是每个人都像他一样固执。

2010年，三体第三本出来之后，他买了下来，下午下了班会趁着加班时间看那么两三页。他不喜欢科幻，他喜欢里面的社会问题。

叶文洁教罗辑分析“宇宙黑暗森林法则”，从silence spring到后来人类的抉择，他思考过劣根性问题，但他往后读才发现这些法则之于他不适用。但无论如何，他最最喜欢的一句，也是最简单的一句，是章北海的父亲说给章北海的话

“我只告诉你，要多想。”

好像类似的话，傅春生的父亲傅一嘉也说过。

那时候风声还没有特别厉，不是所有人的眼睛都在他身上，关系紧不紧张也与大多数人无关，他和谢远并排坐在座位上，谢远带了一副眼镜，胖了许多，如果放在几十年前，傅春生是绝对不会想到谢远会胖成这样的。

谢远的脸上在见了他之后露出一个笑意不大但发自内心的笑脸，他快步走过来握握傅春生的手，像所有寒暄的人一样说话。

傅春生感受到了强烈的反差感，他的真心明明炽热，但言语疏离。一时间他竟有些哭笑不得。

他想，除了彭莺和谢远的父母兄长，还有谁，能比他了解谢远呢？

官场常用词汇，无非是几个名词，还有多多提携这样的话，没人生来就有大树庇护，所以更没人生来就能做大树上盘旋的飞鸟。正因为如此，他和谢远的一举一动都好像暴露在空气里，人人透过透明的玻璃窗看他们，审时度势的眼睛从没有放弃每个角落。

如今时间都过去，他已经垂垂老矣，连狱警都要扶他，但来看他的谢远从逆光的门外走来的时候，他依然忍不住赞叹，时光虽厉，不取少年首级。

谢远没有戴眼镜，瘦了一些，头发没时间染导致两鬓长了碎白发，他站在门口叫:“二哥。”

白鹭又停在水边。

这次，白鹭看着他，透过长长的时光隧道，在光怪陆离的人世中茕茕孑立。

他回应谢远:“你来了？”

明明是个疑问句但说的多了，就变成了肯定句。

谢远走过来看了看医生在门口留下的身体健康情况表，这才进门。一边走一边说:“医生说你胃口不太好。”

“天热了嘛，吃什么都没胃口。”傅春生不太在意地说。

谢远皱了皱眉头，仰头看了看中央空调的出风口，如果不是傅春生提醒，或许他会把这里当作是秋天，凉凉的空气直冲人面，周围墙壁上的特殊材料把微风带回来一些。

“你往外挪一挪，你坐的地方是个死角，风吹不到。”

“哦。”傅春生不情不愿地往外挪动了几厘米，谢远被他的动作惹笑了。

“今天咱们去个近点的地方吧。”

“还是小刘开车？”

“嗯，走吧。”

“不换衣服了啊！”

“嗯，不换了。”

傅春生穿着“秦城特供”走出门口，等在门口的人给他套上手环，谢远站在外面看着他，傅春生的裤子很宽松，裤管被风吹的还能荡起来，他瘦到衣服已经不合身了。

谢远越来越觉得傅春生放松了，他从前总是喜欢绷着自己，好像时时刻刻都在面对敌人，每个人都要防范。但是现在，他轻松了很多，不是假的轻松，是真的不在乎。

傅春生和谢远并排坐在后座上出大门往城边走，他说他想去北戴河看一眼海，谢远起初想有点太远了，后来又觉得没什么。

车厢里有些静默，傅春生主动找话说:“最近工作忙吗？”

谢远答:“什么时候不忙啊。”

随即又接话道:“每天都有新的事，做不完的事，还有对外的事，明知道无望却还要硬着头皮做的事。”

“不过，总会有好的事。”傅春生突然说

他笑得露出几颗牙齿道:“坏事总是大过好事，很多人觉得这很要命，很多人觉得人生就这样完了。”

“但是总会有好事的，你要多想。”

“是啊，我要多想。”谢远长长地出了一口气。

“我最近做了一个梦。”傅春生转头看着窗外高速路边的风景。

“我梦见，我站在山西的大地上，说不清是黑夜还是白天，我看到白鹭和芭茅花，看到蓝天和清澈的水塘。”

看到陕西界。这句话他没有说，因为他听到谢远的轻笑声。他诧异地扭头去看他，谢远反问道:“你多久没回去了？”

傅春生想了想，自从他有印象的时候，就在北京了，关于山西，他都是从父亲口中得知的。

“也很久了吧....”

谢远没有接话，他沉默地看着自己放在膝盖上的双手，这双手干过农活也批阅过文件，唯独，唯独没有好好地被保护过。只有冬天在陕北，老乡给他带的手油。

他也很久没回去了.....

“你瘦了。”傅春生自己接话，眼睛一直看着窗外，他们的谈话总是短暂的轻松，大部分时间的无话可谈。

“二哥啊.......”

他听见谢远叫他，条件反射地扭过头来，几十年来都没有改掉的肌肉记忆却在下一秒僵硬如铁板，他看到谢远的眼睛，皱纹从眼角扩散开来，像雁栖湖里的涟漪，白发稀碎零散如初冬的雪，满眼的疲惫。

“山西已经没有那样干净的地方了。”

于是那一刻，傅春生才想起来，陕西界是滔滔的黄河，不是太行山。

于是那一刻，傅春生才明白，梦里的那只他从未见过的白鹭早就飞远，再也不会回来。


End file.
